projectmetropolisfandomcom-20200215-history
Parliaments of the Craftian states and territories
The parliaments of the Craftian states and territories are legislative bodies within the federal framework of the Republic of Craftia. All the parliaments are based on the Westminster system, and each is regulated by its own constitution. All nine states and two territories have unicameral parliaments, all referred to as the Legislative Assembly. Party composition Individual parties } | Craftian Conservative Party | 29.6% | |- | | National United Party | 27.3% | |- | | Liberal Party of Craftia | 16.2% | |- | | Craftian Reform Party | 6.2% | |- | | Mojang Democratic Party | 5.8% | |- | | Craftian Greens | 4.0% | |- | | Republican Party of Craftia | 2.9% | |- | | Liberal Democrats | 1.5% | |- | | Sylvan Party | 1.5% | |- | | RUC–LA | 1.3% | |- | | Lumina First | 1.0% | |- | | People's Nationalist Alliance | 0.8% | |- | | Socialist Party of Craftia | 0.4% | |- | | Bankeran Civic Party | 0.4% | |- | | WC Independence Party | 0.2% | |- | | Justice Party of Craftia | 0.2% | |- | | Commonwealth Territory Party | 0.2% | |- | | Island Democrats | 0.2% | |} By political leaning } | Red (left) | 55.7% | |- | | Blue (right) | 44.3% | |} List of parliaments Voting systems: *MMP: Mixed-member proportional *STV: Single transferable vote *Preferential: Instant runoff (preferential) voting *Proportional: Party-list proportional voting *Parallel: Parallel voting (combined preferential voting and party-list proportional voting) *FPTP: First-past-the-post (plurality) voting } | Madelyn Ching | | Lewis Terrys | rowspan="2"|United–Liberal coalition |- | STV | 76 (Senate) | | Brian Jaine | | Kimberley Xi |- | Addams Legislative Assembly | State | Parallel | 67 | | Matt Everett | | Jenson Wills | Conservative minority (Reform C&S) |- | Bankera Capital Territory Legislative Assembly | Territory | Preferential | 42 | | Cydney Bracko | | Kelly Farhem | United majority |- | Berhardsson Legislative Assembly | State | Proportional | 48 | | Chris Powell | | Peter Undell | United–Mojang coalition |- | Craftian Island Territories Legislative Assembly | Territory | Proportional | 21 | | Shane Kiu | | Martin Baffin | Sylvan–PNA coalition |- | Jagsland Legislative Assembly | State | Proportional | 27 | | Grace Rhee Woo | | Brianna Norton | United–Liberal coalition (Greens, Lib Dems C&S) |- | Jebsten Legislative Assembly | State | MMP | 75 | | Jan Hasasetoa | | Dave Herijanto | United–Mojang–Greens coalition |- | Kagstron Legislative Assembly | State | MMP | 27 | | Erika Lewis-Thompson | | Alexandra Chen | Liberal–United–Justice coalition |- | Lumina Legislative Assembly | State | Proportional | 30 | | Michael Choy | | Luke Simpson | Mojang minority (Liberal, United, Greens C&S) |- | Meyang Legislative Assembly | State | Preferential | 55 | | Rachel Wattle | | Stephen Pham | Conservative majority |- | Western Craftia Legislative Assembly | State | Parallel | 45 | | Sam Tay | | Violet Zhang | United–Liberal coalition |- | Wintaro Legislative Assembly | State | FPTP | 33 | | Kristoff Neweten | | Harry Delano | Conservative majority |}